


not alone anymore

by jiminiesgiggles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, long mornings, soft kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminiesgiggles/pseuds/jiminiesgiggles
Summary: Hiii, if you've made it until here thank you so much for reading!!This is a really short oneshot for me and initially I didn't mean to post it here but I kinda wanted to try uploading something short before I upload this other KageHina fic I'm currently working on,,,Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this small fluffy thing and have a wonderful day/night<3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 79





	not alone anymore

It was a rainy Sunday morning when Kageyama finally realised - he wasn't alone anymore.

He had just woken up, his eyes still heavy with sleep, the sun slowly breaking through the heavy grey clouds roaming the sky while its light cautiously found the way into the small bedroom and bathed the man sleeping deeply in front of him in gold.

And Kageyama couldn't help but stare at the other, tracing his soft sleeping features with his eyes and taking it all in. These features that were engraved in his mind so deeply by now he could see them whenever he closed his eyes, yet he could never get enough of staring at them; these features he fell in love with at first sight.

No, he truly wasn't alone anymore and it baffled him how there could've ever been a time when Hinata hadn't been a part of his life yet.

How did he use to spend his Sunday mornings if not snuggling up to Hinata, waiting for the other to finally open his eyes and give him a sleepy, yet so, so endearing smile? Had there ever been a time where he didn't endlessly search for this one specific ice cream because he knew it was Hinata's favourite? And how had he ever lived without knowing the comfort of Hinata's arms, the other pressing small kisses on his head and whispering sweet words into his ear whenever things got too much until Kageyama could look up into his eyes and smile again?

And it was these small, rather trivial things, piling up endlessly on top of each other, steadily becoming a routine so that he suddenly found himself not knowing what his life had felt like before Hinata had entered it - well, rather came crashing into it, shaking up everything that Kageyama had known so far.

What did happiness feel like if not hearing Hinata's laugh, knowing it was because of this one dumb joke Kageyama had made or feeling Hinata's lips on his while he was burying his hands in the other’s hair, both of them feeling like time had stopped, like the world had just paused while they were entangled in each other’s arms?

By now the sunlight had reached Hinata's face and he was scrunching up his small nose, trying to stay asleep but Kageyama knew that he would soon open his eyes - he was wondering if he should make his way into the kitchen and heat some water for coffee.

And Kageyama knew he wasn't alone anymore, he hadn't been alone for a long time now yet still, he couldn't help but smile, because finally, finally, he had found Hinata, his sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, if you've made it until here thank you so much for reading!!  
> This is a really short oneshot for me and initially I didn't mean to post it here but I kinda wanted to try uploading something short before I upload this other KageHina fic I'm currently working on,,,  
> Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this small fluffy thing and have a wonderful day/night<3


End file.
